Bethany Mayfair
|status = Deceased |gender = Female |love_interest = Sofia Varma (Former relationship) Alexandra Harrison † Unkown Ex-Husband |family_members = Felix (Dog) |allies = The Team|enemies = Thomas Carter † |profession = Assistant Director of the FBI NY Office (Before death) |affiliation = |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined |last_appearance = Why Await Life's End |episode_count = 23 |portrayed_by = Marianne Jean-Baptiste }}Bethany Mayfair was the Assistant Director of the FBI's New York Field Office, and was directly in charge of Kurt Weller and his team on NBC's Blindspot. Events After Jane Doe was sent to the FBI with Kurt Weller’s name tattooed on her back, Mayfair and her team started to investigate the circumstances surrounding Jane’s amnesic memory and fully tattooed body. They learned that each of her tattoos were linked to a case of corruption in the United States. Mayfair had an important role during the events happening inside of the FBI, she protected and defended her team. One of Jane’s tattoos linked her to Saúl Guerrero, N°2 on the FBI’s most wanted list. Weller grew suspicious of Mayfair’s past actions but she later confessed to him that she was part of Project Daylight. During her time into Daylight, she worked alongside Sofia Varma and Thomas Carter, but when the project was shut down, the three of them were left alone to defend themselves if any information went public. Sofia begged Mayfair to leave the country before it was too late but she denied due to her responsibilities with the FBI. When Carter appears in the middle of an FBI investigation, he shows great concern towards Jane, worried that one of the tattoos could reveal his involvement with Daylight. When he asked Mayfair to trade Guerrero for Jane, Mayfair denied his request. Tom Carter died under mysterious circumstances, his body was never found and Mayfair discovered that his car was ditched by an unknown man; following the evidence, Mayfair asked Reade to investigate the case but he was threatened, putting the Carter case on hold. However, Matthew Weitz started his own investigation about Carter’s disappearance, always focused on Mayfair and he accused her for murderer after gathering all the evidence Jane, unknowingly planed inside of the FBI under Oscar’s command. After getting out of jail, Mayfair was sent home under house arrest. Determined to find out who betrayed her, she followed Sofia Varma’s whereabouts in order to understand the link between Sofia and Alexandra, who apparently conspired to frame her of murder and worked alongside the organization that wanted her out of the FBI. When Mayfair arrived to the address Zapata and Reade tracked for her from a cell number, she found Jane waiting for Oscar. Confused about her presence there, Mayfair pointed her gun at Jane in order to get answers, but Oscar, afraid of Mayfair shooting Jane, shot Mayfair on the abdomen, giving her a lethal wound. In her lasts moments, Mayfair mentioned that she would’ve liked to be in the moment Weller realized who Jane really was. She then passed away. Relationships Romantic Sophia Varma Not much is known about the relationship between Bethany Mayfair and Sophia Varma. It is know that they worked together on Project Daylight, and that when they were at risk of exposure, Sophia asked Bethany to flee to Hong Kong with her. Their relationship ended when Sophia took her own life during a flashback in the episode "Persecute Envoys" Friendships Kurt Weller Bethany and Kurt's relationship is mainly professional, however they seem to be fairly close allies, like she is a mentor to him. Significant objects Pen Quotes "In this job, we all have to accept decisions that we don’t agree with. It’s called chain of command." - 1.12 Scientists Hollow Fortune Images Meyfairep5.jpg BethanyMayfairPoster.jpg 1x08-14.jpeg 1x08-3.jpeg 1x09-8.jpeg 1x10-9.jpeg 1x12-13.jpeg 1x12-10.jpeg 1x18-1.jpeg 1x21-3.jpeg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Deceased Category:LGBT